Orange You Glad I Like You?
by Cardboard Remains
Summary: -Len, if you say that one more time, I'm smacking you with my bag of oranges!- *Oneshot* Rin & Len go to the supermarket to buy oranges.


**A/N: The title is an epic fail XD ****This is my first fanfic for Vocaloids... It's Rin/Len, but noncest ^_^ So yeah.... review, favorite, flame, hate, enjoy, love, alert WHATEVER!!! And if you flame, at LEAST put something in the end that helps... even if it's "CHECK SPELLING!!!!" or "Too cliche" That'll do =] **

**And also don't bother flaming if you can't even write in proper grammar (I hate grammar, but it still bothers me, so at least try to write a flame with AMAZING grammar, not just "U SUX!!", "i cud rite better!1111!" and shit like that ^_^) Speaking of grammar... please excuse mine, even though I got an A+ in grammar does NOT always mean I remember what the rules are~  
**

**They're living in a dorm room [They go to private school together] OK? They're also the same age which is 15. And there's A LOT of dialogue... sorry =P  
**

-Normal_  
-Thoughts**  
-Flashback**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I DON'T OWN.... do I really have to say this?

**EDIT 2/26/10: Just fixed a few grammar errors (I hope) and changed a few things here and there... see if you can catch them =]**

**

* * *

**The rain pattered softly against the window. _Ah~ This is nice~ I should really be doing my homework instead of staring out the window... but what the heck. I wonder what Rin's doing.... probably taking a shower, washing her beautiful hair... _Len thought.

The dorm room was calm, only the sound of rain could be heard. Len Kagamine was currently staring out the window, bored with doing homework and daydreaming about his favorite person. Of course watching the rain can make you sleepy, which was exactly what it did. His eyelids started to close slowly, until--

"NO!!! WHERE ARE MY ORANGES?????"

"Huh?" Len awoke with a start.

"Where? _Where? WHERE????_"

"Rin! Calm down, weren't you supposed to buy them yesterday?"

"Whe- Oh right, I forgot," Rin said rubbing the back of her neck. Rin Kagami(1) was the other resident of this dorm, and had an obsession with oranges, ribbons, _oranges_, singing, and did I mention _**oranges**_?

"Not again..." Len sighed. This was the 3rd time she forgot this week. _She just HAD to forget on a rainy day; at least it wasn't as bad as last time...

* * *

_"_**NO ORANGES???!! LEN! We have to go buy them NOW." BOOOOM, and a huge flash of lightning lit up the room.**_

"_**In this weather?? Are you insane?" He actually didn't mind though, as long as he was with her.**_

"_**So who cares if there's a thunderstorm outside? And you need to go out more, you keep on daydreaming!"**_

"_**I don't daydream THAT much, and we could get hit by--"**_

"_**We. Go. NOW. Unless you would like to talk to my friend Mr. Road Roller..." He could sense an evil aura emitting from Rin.**_

"_**F-fine ehehe..." Len managed to stutter out.**_

_**That was the first time Len experienced something more painful than Rin's road roller. (2)

* * *

**__Geez, I can't believe we survived that. _Len thought. But nonetheless, he enjoyed going with her.

"Come on Len, let's go now just in case the rain gets heavier," Rin said, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah sure."

And so they began their trek to the supermarket.

* * *

"Wah~ So many oranges~" Rin exclaimed. People were giving her weird looks; who _wouldn't_ give that look to someone who's obsessing over oranges?

"Rin, just hurry up, I need to finish my homework."

"But this is heaven~ Just a bit more, please?" Rin begged, putting on her best 'puppy eyes' face.

"Well.... fine." Len sighed. He couldn't resist that look, she looked too cute like that.

"YES! Now let's see... should I get these? Or these? Oooh that one looks so cute~ And that one looks filled with juice... what about that one? So many choices, so little time." Rin waltzed around the fruit section, trying to figure what kind and how many oranges she wanted.

Len chuckled. _She so innocent, that's what I love about her. Her smile, the sparkle in her eyes when she laughs, her innocent face..._

"Len...LEN... HEY! Are you in there?" Rin yelled, poking his head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Len drifted off, still daydreaming about Rin.

"Well I'm done picking oranges, we can go now."

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"Did you hear me? I'm done; we can go back and you can finish your homework."

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"I swear Len, if you say that _same_ phrase again, I'll smack you with my bag of oranges."

"Yeah, sure, wha-- OW! Rin, what was that for?!" Len snapped out of his daydream.

"You were daydreaming again... seriously what DO you daydream about?"

"I-it's none of your business," Len blushed. "It's not like I was daydreaming about someone... oh crap."

"Aha! I KNEW it was someone; so who's the lucky girl?" Rin asked, the _tiniest _bit of jealousy in her voice. So tiny no one would have noticed. But being Len, he knew her too well. He hid is face of shock by coughing awkwardly. _She's jealous? _He thought surprised.

"She's someone I know, and she's really pretty. Her hair is so silky, her figure is perfect, her smile--"

"Yeah yeah, get on with the details! Like anything specific about her? Age? School? **NAME**?" Rin interrupted.

"She's our age, she goes to our school, and she lives really close to me." _And she's right in front of me._

"What about her name?"

"I can't tell you that! It would ruin the secret."

Rin was getting frustrated. _Who could it be? Neru? No he hates her and she's 4 floors away. Luka? No, Gakupo's already her boyfriend... Miku? That might be it... she lives 2 rooms down..._

"Is it Miku?" Rin asked quietly.

".... Of course not! She already likes Kaito, and he likes her back. And yet they STILL haven't told each other yet." Oh the irony....

"I know right; it's so obvious! They're both so DENSE." The irony right now is so thick, _Chuck Norris_ couldn't break it.

"Speaking of dense... Rin, you know you're really dense right?" Len changed the subject.

"Eh? No I'm not." Rin pouted angrily.

"You're also a very bad guesser," Len said with a chuckle.

"Hey, cut me some slack; oranges completely shuts down my brain!"

"Well I'll give you one more hint," Len said slowly.

"It better be a good one!"

"She... she has an obsession with oranges," And with that he took off into the cereal section.

"She obsessed with oranges? Well who could that--" Rin's face heated up at the realization. "LEN! GET BACK HERE!"

She caught up with him being the athletic girl she was and tackled him. They both fell, with Rin on top. The identical faces heated up instantly, Rin's a deeper tone of red than Len's from the previous realization.

"I'm not done with you yet! Now here's your punishment!" Rin smiled evilly.

"No Rin! Don't do i--" Len was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into his. Rin quickly pulled back and sat up, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. A few people heard the commotion and went over to the cereal aisle to see the crazy orange fan and her poor 'victim' blushing madly.

"Uh... there's nothing to see, she just tripped and licked the floor. Our faces are red from laughter, ehehe..." Len thought of a rather odd excuse. The people gave the pair an odd look before going off to their own business.

"Nice save Len, that was close." Rin whispered, still dazed from the kiss.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The situation at hand slapping Len in the face, making him dazed too.

"Len, do you want to say hi to my big ol' friend, Mr. Road Roller?"

"Yea-- I mean NO!" Len screamed, once again snapping out of his dazed state.

"Well then snap out of your daze! It's not like the 'punishment' was _that _bad."

"It definitely wasn't." Len grinned, suddenly getting an idea. He took Rin's bag of "precious" oranges and threw it down the aisle.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry Rin, I don't know what came over me, I'm ready to receive my punishment now~" Len's grin widened. Her face heated up but she grinned just as wide.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**FIN~**

**(1) Kagami means "mirror," when you add the"ne" to the it end, it means "mirror sound" since "ne" means sound~ Yeah... they have to have different last names~**

**(2) If you caught this change, good for you~ It used to be "Let's just say they felt a shock powerful enough to light up their dorm." Which did not sound right.  
**

**(3) CHUCK. NORRIS. FTW.**

**Well that was fun~ So do any of the suggested actions I said at the beginning of the story XD And you hated this, why are you still reading?? o_0**


End file.
